


Labels (Or The Lack Of Them)

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Its mainly Sophie and biana the others only speak once, Platonic Relationships, Tumblr request, just them being them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: The bond that Sophie and Biana share is something more than friendship, but it's not romantic either. There's some confusions as to what exactly what the bond is between them.
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker
Kudos: 7





	Labels (Or The Lack Of Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, request #3 is done! I was asked for platonic Sophiana, and baking. However, I've already written Sophiana an baking (except romantic), so I did change things up a bit, plus I wanted to vary the platonic relationships some more. 
> 
> The baking is still there though, just not a focus. Also, it's a human au because why not.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was in high school when Sophie had been asked the question for the first time.

"Are you and Biana dating?"

It'd been Fitz who'd first asked the question.

"No, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

It actually did get Sophie thinking. She'd always considered Biana to be absolutely gorgeous, but that was it, she was pleasing to the eye, she didn't want to date her though.

She wondered why other people thought that they were dating.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hey Soph, you there?" Biana called out.

"Bi, where do you think that I would have gone?"

She laughed. "True. Okay, I'm coming out now."

"You already did?" Sophie knew she was talking about the dressing room, but couldn't help but make the joke anyway.

Biana opened the door. "I can do it again." She walked out, and spun around. "Sophie I'm lesbian. Now tell me if I look good."

Biana was wearing a light purple dress that suited her.

"Absolutely stunning."

"Great! I'll buy it, and now you won't have to suffer anymore."

"Good. Hurry up then."

A few minutes later, the dress had been paid for, and they left the store. They linked arms and walked over to the food court.

"I thought you didn't like this place?" Sophie asked.

"Last time we came here you said you liked their tea, so I'm buying it for you."

"Ooh, you remembered?"

She rolled her eyes, using her non-dominant hand to pull out her purse so their arms could stay linked. "Vanilla caramel, two sugar, one cream."

"Bi, you're spoiling me. You even remembered my tea order."

"Who do you think I am, if not your best friend?"

•~•~•~•~•~•

There was a sleepover at Biana's, and all of them were there. While the couches there were gigantic, it was barely enough for all of them to cram. Tired of being squished, Sophie got up and went to Biana.

"Is your lap available?"

Biana smiled, then pat her legs. "Yeah, sit down."

She sat down, and it was a lot more comfortable than her previous position. They sat there and watched the remainder of whatever movie had been chosen- she couldn't remember what it was called.

"This might be a bit personal, but are the two of you dating?" This time, it was Marella who had asked it.

The two of them looked at each other. "We aren't," they replied in unison.

"This is the second time that I've been asked that," Sophie remarked.

"Oh, really?" Biana asked. "That's weird, I thought you all would have realized that we're not like that."

"To be honest, I can kind of see why they asked," Linh said. "I mean, we're all really affectionate with each other, but you two are just the closest. But if that's not the case, then it's fine."

"I'm just more comfortable with Biana, I guess?" Sophie shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to explain it or anything like that."

"That's fair."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Bi, you're picking at your nails, what's wrong?"

Biana looked at her fingers, and the movement stopped abruptly. "I didn't even realize I was doing that. Nothing's wrong."

"You usually do it when you're nervous about something. It's summer break, so it's not about school or anything. Uni?"

"I'm nervous, I guess, but it's not really a bad thing. But it's not really related to uni. You're going to the same one as me anyway, so I'm not worried about that."

Sophie smiled, leaning over to put an arm on her shoulder. "Well, you don't have to tell me now or anything."

Biana froze, and Sophie nearly fell over, but she was caught. "I was thinking..."

The brunette was usually able to articulate her words easily, so it was odd seeing her hesitate. It almost made her nervous.

"I was thinking... my parents are buying me a little apartment near the uni, and I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me."

Whatever negative feeling Sophie had started to feel dissipated, and was replaced with euphoria. "Absolutely! I definitely want to move in with you!"

Biana smiled. "That's what I thought, but just wanted to make sure."

•~•~•~•~•~•

To be honest, the idea of going to university did scare Sophie, but once the first day came, it didn't feel too bad. She was still nervous, yeah, but she woke up to Biana making good food, and that was always a nice way to start the day.

"You have another class nearly right after, right?" Biana asked, after they'd both gotten ready.

"Yeah."

"I made lunch for you, so you don't have to buy lunch." She held up a paper bag that had a container and spoon.

"Bi, I love you. Thank you." She took the bag, and used her other hand to pull Biana towards her. She stood on her tiptoes, then planted a light kiss on Biana's forehead.

She turned to leave, only to be spun back around.

"Hey, my turn." Biana kissed her forehead. "Good luck!"

As Sophie walked out of the apartment door, all she could feel was lucky.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Bi, you're late," Sophie greeted with a pout.

"Trains, y'know? Had delays."

"Ugh, hate when that happens," she groaned. "The waiter asked if I was waiting for my boyfriend, and when I said no, asked about a girlfriend."

"At least they were inclusive?"

"Guess you're right about that."

The waiter came to take their order, but Sophie ordered for both of them. They sat down and waited.

"Y'know Soph, what exactly are we? We aren't just normal best friends, are we?"

Sophie shrugged. "I guess you're right about that. But does it really matter what exactly we are? You're just... you, someone I want to spend my life with."

"I can't really see a life without you," Biana admitted. "I get exactly what you mean. I guess the labels don't really matter, do they?"

"I blame the trashy romance movies."

She laughed. "Fair."

•~•~•~•~•~•

They were in the kitchen, trying to bake some desserts. _Trying_ was the key word.

"Soph please, stop stealing all the chocolate chips!"

"N'ver," she said, chewing on a handful of them.

"Soph, I will throw flour at you."

"That's wasting the ingredients tho-" she yelped as she dodged the flour.

"Put down the bowl Soph, and maybe I'll give you some more."

An offer like that made her conflicted, but she relented and gave the bowl back to Biana. After mixing some more of the ingredients together, Biana turned to her, some more chocolate chips in her hand.

"Take them."

Sophie walked over to her, then carefully took her hand and brought it to her face. "Feed me."

"Really?" But she ended up feeding her anyway.

"It was either that, or I eat straight from your hand. I think you picked the better option."

Biana laughed. "Whatever option I picked that let you in my life was the better option."

"Oh my god Biana that was so cheesy."

But Sophie felt the exact same way, and instead of giving a reply, she just gave her a forehead kiss. Besides, she knew that Biana understood what she had meant.


End file.
